Looking Into Your Eyes
by greenpeach20
Summary: This is a little something i wrote about Rosalie and Emmett. This is about when they first met, Rosalie found him and saved him. Lemony. E


**Looking Into Your Eyes**

**RPOV**

I was finally far away enough from the house to let my thoughts run wild. Living with Edward had really been a pain for me. He was just so…….I don't know. Unlike most men that I've known throughout my life, he hardly gives me a second glance. And the mind reading thing was a thorn in my side like no other. I could never have a moment to myself because Edward, whether he wanted to or not, was always listening. Carlisle had hoped that Edward and I would fall in love, but obviously it hasn't worked out that way. He more or less keeps to himself and doesn't really talk to me at all. Only to tell me that I'm foolish for being so vain about my beauty, seeing as that's what got me into trouble in the first place. And as much as I hated it, I had to admit that he was right. Royce and his friends thought I was beautiful and had wanted me because of it. I had made them pay dearly for what they all did to me. They all died a terrible death, same as me. They felt excruciating pain, just like I had. That was all two years ago. I decided to stay with the Cullens, seeing as I had no idea as to what to expect of this life and what was out there. This "vegetarian" diet wasn't the best, I'll admit, but I feel better knowing that people weren't getting killed for my thirst.

I don't know how long I had been running. I was long past the Tennessee state line, I knew that much. The sun was high above me, so maybe about four hours. I smelled something in the distance. It smelled absolutely delicious. I was deep in the woods. Maybe it was a bear. I had never encountered a bear that smelled this good. The smell was about two miles away. But then I heard a gunshot fired. There was a human nearby. I would have to wait for the right time to attack that bear. But as the scent grew stronger, the more irresistible it became. Then I noticed a second scent. Something that didn't smell quite as good. I heard the gunshot again. I was now a mile away from the smell. I kept running toward the smell, anxious to quench my thirst. When I was finally a good few meters away from the smell, I saw what was happening. There was a bear, chasing after a man that was running backward with a gun in his hand. He had a large wound on his left arm that was gushing blood. That explains the delicious smell. The Bear had a few gunshot wounds, but nothing to keep it down. Then the bear finally caught up to the man and began to maul him. The screams could be heard all over the forest. I was about to run when I saw this man's face.

He had short black curly hair. When his eyes opened, before immediately closing again in pain, they were a beautiful caramel brown shade. And even though his face was covered in blood, I could see the dimples he had on his face. I realized that this man, this large, muscular, handsome man reminded me of Vera's little Henry. They weren't the same person I knew. Henry couldn't be more than three or so by now. But this man reminded me of him. And I felt this undeniable need to protect this man who was screaming in pain as the bear continued to attack him. I had to save him no matter what. His only hope was vampire venom. I knew that, but still. I had to save him.

I ran towards the bear and attacked it. I ripped the bear limb from limb. Its roars sounded louder than before in pain. Once the bear was dead, I turned to the man that was still on the ground. I held my breath so that I wouldn't be tempted to drink his blood. He smelled delicious. But I had to get him to Carlisle. Only he could save this man now. I walked over to him slowly, not wanting to scare or startle him. Then he looked at me. In that exact moment, the sun made its way past the trees and reflected off of my skin.

EPOV

I knew there was no use. I knew I couldn't win. But I had to keep fighting, or this fucking thing would eat me alive. I kept shooting at it despite the pain in my arm, while running backwards. The third shot from my gun sounded, and I knew that was it. I had only had three bullets left. This was it. At least I knew that I fought a good fight. As the bear made its way to me, I made a quick and silent prayer that my mom and dad would be okay without me. I hoped that they would tell my girlfriend that I'm sorry and I never meant for this to happen. Then the bear got to me, biting my right arm and ripping the skin. The pain was mind numbing. I'm ashamed to admit that I screamed, and screamed loudly. The pain was too much. Even breaking my leg when I was a child wasn't this bad. The bear kept clawing at me without letting go of my arm. It then flipped me over and stepped on my back. I heard the crack long before I felt it. And at that moment, I wished for death. There was no way I would be paralyzed. The fucking thing had broken my spine. And I screamed again from the pain. Then suddenly, I heard a hissing sound and the bear's weight was gone.

I heard the bear roar in what sounded like pain, and the hissing sound continued. I wanted so badly to turn around and see what was happening, but the pain was too much. I couldn't move. It was hard enough to keep my eyes open. Then the sounds stopped. I couldn't hear anything anymore. There was nothing but the forest and the throbbing pain. I felt something cold and hard touch my back gently. With what little strength I had, I looked around, moving only my neck. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. What I saw was a woman. A woman that was wearing a flowing red sun dress. Her hair was a silky looking gold. Her eyes were a bright butterscotch color, my favorite candy. Her face was shear, indescribable perfection. And she smiled at me shyly. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Frankly, I didn't want to. The sun got through the trees and her skin sparkled. This shocked me. But the shock didn't last long. I was too distracted by her beauty.

"It's okay. Don't be frightened. I'm going to help you." She said to me in a timid voice.

Without a doubt the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. Her voice was like a violin played by a master player. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't scared. But I couldn't get the words to come out. She lifted me onto her back so carefully that I hardly felt any pain in my back from the change in position. But what I did feel was enough to make me grunt loudly.

"I'm Sorry. This is the only way I can save you." She sounded sad. Almost like she was regretting what it was that she was about to do. I had no idea what she was talking about. But at the moment I really didn't care. Then it occurred to me. I weigh a good two hundred pounds give or take. How was she able to hoist me onto her back so easily? Why was her skin so cold and hard? And she smelled sweet. Like sugar coated strawberries with roses mixed in. It was a wonderful smell. And we were running so fast. We were two miles away from the sight before I could count to a hundred. I was so deep in thought and so groggy from pain that it took me by surprise when she spoke.

"My name is Rosalie by the way. Rosalie Hale Cullen. What is your name sir?" She was still talking so timidly. I couldn't image a women this beautiful being shy. It took all my strength to answer her.

"Emmett. Emmett McCarthy." I couldn't believe that voice was mine. It was struggled and hoarse. It sounded nothing like me. Then she smiled at me, shyly again. Rosalie. I actually forgot about the pain as I looked at her hair. Her face was forward ahead. It took about two hours to get to where she apparently wanted to go. The house was enormous. Like something a president or a plantation owner would have. My great grandpa had owned a cotton plantation. I'd always loved spending my summers there. We would go hunting and fishing and always have lots of fun. And his servants always made sure our rooms were clean. I wasn't fond of the way he treated his servants though. He always slapped their hands and gave them such a low wage that it was embarrassing. Without his knowledge, I used to sneak my birthday and Christmas money to his negro servants so they would have enough money to buy themselves some halfway decent food.

When we got close enough to the house, the door opened. I saw a man, no a teenager it looked like, standing in the door way. He looked annoyed when I could finally see his face. And his face was like nothing I'd ever seen. I never thought I'd say this about a man, but he was beautiful too. His bronze hair was messy but it worked. His pale face was like it was chiseled by a master sculptor and his eyes were the same butterscotch as Rosalie's. Were they brother and sister?

"You already know what happened so don't bother lecturing me or interrogating me. Where's Carlisle?" Her voice was hard now, stern. But still the most beautiful.

"Rosalie, what happened?" Another man came into my view. He was beautiful too. His hair was a bright blonde with butterscotch eyes. They must all be related. This man and the beautiful caramel haired women behind him must be her siblings.

"She found him while she was out hunting" The bronze haired boy said while Rosalie looked for a place to lay me, and when she found it, she laid me down so gently I hardly felt any pain. "He was being mauled by a bear so she saved him. He reminded her of her friend's son, Henry." This boy talks as if he knew what she was thinking. How strange. Rosalie hadn't told him what happened.

"Carlisle, I'm begging you, you have to save him. I don't think I have the strength to do it. Please Carlisle." She sounded so sad. Like she was about to cry. The man with blonde hair, Carlisle I assume, nodded his head and approached me. He asked my name, and Rosalie told him.

"Emmett, can you hear me?"

"He can hear you." The bronze haired boy responded for me. How did he do that?

"Emmett, I'm going to bite you. You will feel like you're burning for the next three days, but once it's over, you'll feel stronger. You won't feel any more pain after that." His voice was soothing and calm. Like he'd done this, whatever 'this' was, a million times.

Wait, what the hell did he mean by, 'bite me'? What was he planning to do? Before I could manage to get myself to ask, he ducked his face to my neck. My pulse skyrocketed. What the fuck was this guy doing?! Then I felt him bite me. The bite burned. At first I felt warmth in my neck, and it wasn't so bad. But then it began to burn, just like Carlisle said it would. The burning spread throughout my body, but I couldn't feel it in my lower body. It was worse. It was so much worse than being mauled by the bear. I would suffer that over this any day. This was too much. It felt like I was being burned alive. Charred to the bone. I tried to force myself not to scream. Not in front of her. Not in front of Rosalie. I managed to keep my screams contained. Coming out only in loud, pained grunts. Rosalie stayed with me. She held my hand, brushing her hand against my skin occasionally. Then I could feel the pain in my lower body. And I couldn't think anymore, not of anything but the burning. I couldn't see anything. I could only feel. I couldn't see Rosalie's face. I couldn't see the tortured expression she had. I could only feel the blistering burning pain that felt like nothing I had ever felt before, and would give anything to not have to feel anymore.

RPOV

This poor man. This poor handsome man. He was trying so hard not to scream. If I had been human, he would have broken my hand that was holding his. He was in so much pain. More pain than being mauled by the bear I suspect. I remembered that pain. It was excruciating. Like nothing I'd felt before, and hoped to never feel again. I would put my hand on his head hoping to maybe cool his face slightly, but to no avail. Carlisle had given him some morphine, but it wasn't helping. His face continued to scrunch in pain, no matter how much morphine Carlisle gave him. He was burning it off too quickly for it to take effect.

He continued to heal. I was grateful for that at least. His lower body was no longer hanging limply. It was now standing to attention and moving slightly in pain. Just like everything else. It hurt to look and listen knowing that this was my fault. But no matter what, I stayed by his side. I never once left his side. I hoped dearly that he wouldn't hate me for this when it was finally over.

"You don't have to worry about that." Edward said, his voice calming, but still slightly annoyed. I hadn't realized he was still there. I was about to ask what her was talking about but then remembered that he had been listening to my thoughts and was answering my fears.

"What makes you think that? He was in horrible pain when he came here and now he's in even more pain. It's my fault." If I could cry, I would.

"You didn't hear what he was thinking. You handled him very gently. He didn't even notice most of the pain. I wish I could say the same for now, but he won't hate you for this. He thought you were beautiful. Your beauty distracted him from the pain most of the way here." Funny how normally I would feel so puffed up with pride from that.

"Really?" I saw only truth in his eyes. It was so strange for Edward to be so nice to me. Normally he was politely indifferent. I think this was the first conversation he and I ever had that didn't end in us arguing over something. Edward ignored my thoughts and answered me kindly.

"Really." He walked away then. A few short seconds later, I heard the piano playing Esme's favorite song. He was trying to soothe everyone. It was sweet of him. The music filled the room, making it feel less tense. I continued to look at Emmett. Edward played the piano for three days straight without stopping. Never even repeating any songs. Though they all held a calming feel. Carlisle checked on Emmett's progress regularly and Esme would come in and check on him too. Eventually, he stopped making sounds all together, and I could see him changing before my eyes. He was paler now. An alabaster instead of his peach color. Esme and I had wiped the blood clean a long time ago and had given him a fresh pair of clothes that Esme had gone out and bought for him. His skin got colder and colder and harder. His grip actually began to hurt after a while. I let go of his hand, but still never left his side. He was going to take to this very well. His face, though it had already been very handsome, was becoming more and more beautiful by the hour. And his dimples stayed. Whenever his face would cringe in pain, I saw his dimples. If my heart beat, those dimples would stop it. Three days seemed like an eternity, but when they were finally over, I was overjoyed. His heart beat speed up even more and his hands loosened their grip. His face was still cringed in pain, but at least the pain was gone from his hands and feet. Continuing up and downwards. His heart kept getting faster and faster. Everyone came into the room when they noticed this change. It was over, finally over. He wouldn't be in pain anymore. He would be strong, sturdy, and indestructible. Just like the rest of us. Eventually, his heart beat stopped. His breathing stopped. And he was, for a few seconds, completely still. Then he opened his eyes, which were now a bright burgundy red. Then…..He looked at me.

EPOV

It had stopped. The burning had finally stopped. I could smell everything, hear everything, taste everything that was in the air. These new heightened senses amazed me. I played with them a little by breathing in. I noticed that this action wasn't needed, but I didn't care. Everything smelled and tasted so damn good. I could hear animals outside. I could hear a bunny nibbling on a leaf, I could hear ants marching in and out of their nest. I could hear everything out for what seemed like miles. I opened my eyes and was amazed. I could see everything so clearly. I could see every pigment of light, every nock and cranny of the wood. All within a matter of seconds. Then I looked to my left. I had felt something soft and warm holding my hand, but hadn't acknowledged it until now. She was even more beautiful than the fuzzy pictures I had in my head. Her face was lit up with joy as she saw me. She smiled a big smile at me. It was breath taking. I smiled back at her, not remembering a single moment that I had felt this much joy, and for no explainable or understandable reason. So many things were going through my mind at once. The smells, the taste, the sounds, and most importantly, the beautiful face that was staring back at me.

"Hi." Rosalie smiled bigger at me. Yeah, that was real smooth. Why couldn't I have come up with something more daring or flirtatious. But my voice took me by surprise. It was like listening to a jazz instrument. A bass more precisely. Everything about me was so different. Why? Carlisle was the first one to say anything.

"Emmett. How do you feel?" I'm getting the feeling that this man is a doctor. Great. I hate doctors. Doctors meant needles, or vaccines……or more commonly, that you were dying and there was no hope for you.

"Fine I guess." I was again shocked by my voice. Rosalie put her hand that I wasn't holding my hand on my cheek.

"Emmett, do you remember anything?" I remembered everything. Blurry as it may be, I remembered everything. Especially the pain. The bronze haired boy answered for me again.

"Yes, he remembers. It's blurry to him but he remembers." This was getting annoying. I wasn't a fucking baby that needed someone to speak for me.

"Good." Carlisle responded, hopeful. "Do you remember when I bite you?" I nodded in response. "Well, when I bit you, you started changing. That burning feeling that you felt was your body changing from human into something else. Something much stronger." Something else? What was he saying? What the hell am I? "Emmett, do you believe in vampires?" No way. There was just no fucking way. My eyes bulged as what he was saying sank in. Was that what I was now? A vampire? The only thing I knew about vampires was_ Dracula_. Vampires slept in coffins, couldn't come out during the day, were repelled by onions, garlic and crosses and didn't have reflections. The bronze haired boy laughed out loud. Nothing to loud, more like a small chuckle. What the fuck was he laughing at? What was so funny to this asshole? Then he said something to Carlisle.

"He gets that he's a vampire but I think we need to explain exactly what that is. He's basing this off of _Dracula_ and other vampire wives tales." How the hell did he do that?!! Could vampires read minds or something? "Not all vampires. Just me." He answered my internal question.

"I'll explain everything to him over a hunting trip. He must feel the burn in his throat." Rosalie was the one to say this. Wait, hunting? That meant, human blood. I felt a chill go down my spine. But the burn in my throat, already hard to ignore without having been mentioned, was now more than I could bear. It was a strange, dry feeling. The same feeling I got when I was thirsty for water or some beer with my dad and brothers. What would happen to them? Would they be okay? With the Depression and Dust Bowl thing going on, my family needed every penny that we had earned. My once wealthy great grandpa died in 1931 a penniless and broken man. He had so much invested in the stock market in New York, and had lost everything, even the clothes off his back, in the crash. Before I could think much more about the things that I was leaving behind, Rosalie pulled on my hand, pulling me up from the table I had been lying on and pulled me towards the back door. I didn't ask any questions. I just let her lead. I learned very quickly how fast I was now. She explained all of my misconceptions about vampires and told me of the 'vegetarian' diet that her and her family went by. Eating only animals as opposed to humans.

"So sun light, garlic, onions and crosses don't bother me and I don't have to sleep in a coffin?" Rosalie giggled. It was musical.

"Nope. We don't sleep actually. Onions and garlic might bug you a little but that's just because it's a really strong smell. It's the same way with celery, tomatoes, fish, so on. The sun doesn't burn our skin, it only illuminates it. Casting diamonds off of our skin."

"Like it had when you found me?" She seemed sincerely flattered that I remembered that.

"Yes, exactly." We walked in silence for a moment. The sounds of the forest were so soothing. It was truly amazing how much I could hear now. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Rosalie spoke again.

"So…..What was your life like? You know, your human life." She seemed so bashful about that question. As if she was waiting for something she didn't really want to hear.

"Well, I'm worried about my family back home in Gatlinburg. We were hit pretty hard by the depression. My great grandpa used to own a cotton plantation, but he invested all of his money in the stock market hoping to make himself even richer. Suddenly, over night, it was gone. My grandpa eventually died of old age, poor and broken. He thought so much of money that when it was all gone, he felt like his life was empty. And my dad had relied so heavily on my grandpa's money that the crash hit us twice as hard. We lost everything. I had never had to work before, but now, even my 12 year old brother had to work in one of the mills. We were lucky to get jobs in the first place. My big brother Andrew was able to get us all jobs at the mill because the owner's wife took quite a liking to him."

"That's terrible."

"What about you? What was your human life like?" She seemed reluctant to answer that question. It was a few seconds before she finally answered me.

"My father worked at a bank in Rochester. The depression didn't hit us hard at all. We were of middle class. My father worked for a man named Royce King. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of the wealthier class. They were never happy with anything. They always wanted more. My brothers were young so my mother didn't pay them much mind. They were too young to think of marrying off to wealthy families. My father's boss had a son, Royce King Jr. He was everything my parents wanted in a suitor for me. And he seemed to be everything that I wanted." This was becoming hard to listen to. I hadn't realized that she might have someone she loves. It seemed stupid now to ever think she didn't. Women like Rosalie never stayed single for long. They were too beautiful. Eventually there would be a man, usually more balls then brains and assholes to boot, that would gain their attention and sweep them off their feet. "He would send me flowers, put his arm around me whenever we were in public. We were engaged just barely two months after meeting. I was happy. And I was vain enough to think nothing of the others around me that were suffering from the depression. But one night, after I was leaving my friend Vera's house, I saw Royce and his friends. They had been drinking." She trailed off. It didn't take long to figure out what happened. Those bastards. Those sick, monstrous, mother fucking bastards hurt her. I felt rage. Rage that I never felt before. It was hard to contain myself.

"Did they hurt you?" It was a stupid question I know. But I needed to know what they did. What they had dared to do to poor Rosalie. She stayed quiet. I asked again. A little more harshly this time. "Did they hurt you?!!" She jumped a little. Great. Now I was scaring her. She eventually answered me.

"Yes." She said it so quietly, had I been human, I wouldn't have heard it.

"What did they do to you? Tell me everything." This surprised her. But then her face turned sad again and she kept staring forward.

"They first ripped off my hat, pulling on the pins in my hair. Royce ripped off the jacket that he had given me. While I was screaming for them to stop, they started pushing me into a back alley. They ripped my clothes even more. Royce was the first one to……..attack me. He said to his friends that fiancée got first dabs." This angered me even more. How dare he. How dare he!! This man was engaged to marry this woman!! Why would he do this? Drunk or not, it was unforgivable. "Once they were done, they left more for dead. Laughing and joking as if they had done no more then teepeed their neighbor's house. Carlisle was the one who found me and saved me. I was so angry about what had happened. I decided that I wanted to get back at them. Make them suffer as I had. I killed all of Royce's friends one by one. All of whom a slow and painful death. I saved Royce for last. I murdered him on what was supposed to be our wedding night. I made sure he suffered horribly."

This made me feel better. She didn't take this standing down. Those assholes had gotten what they deserved. They brought harm to her, and she made them pay dearly for it. I found myself feeling proud of her.

"Did anyone ever find out what happened?" I hoped they had.

"No. They all assumed it was a serial killer that was killing wealthy youths. They counted me as one of the murder victims. I left Rochester with the Cullens shortly after that so I don't know much more than that." That horrible feeling in my gut didn't go away. I kept seeing what those men, no not men, parasites had done to her.

"I'm sorry. That should never have happened to you." She smiled weakly at me. It pained me to see her in pain. Considering the air of the conversation, her next question took me by surprise.

"Did you have anyone?"

"What?"

"A wife, fiancée, girlfriend? Anything?" I didn't want to answer at first. Because nothing before this seemed to matter anymore. When I looked into her eyes, everything in the world vanished but her.

"Ummm……I had a girlfriend. Her name was Meagan. Meagan Rodney. I was friends with her brother who worked at the mill with me. I met his sister at a pick nick one summer day and we just kind of clicked after that. We had been dating for a year now." She winced at that a little. I wasn't sure what to say. But I wanted to say anything to have Rosalie smile at me again. "But I can't go back to that. They all think I'm dead by now I'm sure. If I come back and they see me like this, my mom might call an exorcist." She laughed at that. I couldn't help but smile to. I was glad to see her smile. It made me feel warm inside and out.

"Was your mom Methodist?" Still with a smile on her face.

"Close. She was Baptist. Devote Baptist. She used to force my father and brothers and me out of bed every Sunday morning to go to church. And whenever we did something wrong, she would always say that we would have to explain ourselves to Satan when we ended up in hell." I laughed then at a memory I had.

"What?" She giggled a little too.

"I just remembered something my mom had said before I had gone bear hunting that day you saved me." She stiffened a little at the memory. With eyes like this and a memory like this, the sight must have been gruesome for her to see.

"What had she said?" She put on a slight smile.

"Do you remember that day was Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had told my mom that I would rather go hunting then go to church. She got really mad at me. 'Fine, don't go to church. But when you die and go to Hell, you can explain to Satan why you didn't go to church today.' Heh heh, I must say mom was wrong." Rosalie looked surprised at that.

"Why?" I laughed a little at her response.

"Because Rosalie, Hell is the farthest from where I am right now." We looked at each other for a good two minutes. Not saying anything to each other. Just looking into each other's eyes. I loved her. I realized in that moment. I've known this girl only a few days, and knew almost nothing about her. But I loved her. And I knew I loved her. I loved her the moment I saw her skin glowing in the sunlight, the moment I smelled her sweet scent, the moment I looked into those beautiful butterscotch eyes. I couldn't stop the nest thing that came out of my mouth.

"I love you Rosalie."

RPOV

Did he just say that? I couldn't believe it. I never imagined that he would love me. At least not this quickly. I loved him to. He'd won me the moment I saw the dimples on his face. Even if he had been scrunched in pain. I was so happy. Happier in that moment then I had ever dreamed was possible in this life. I had to answer him. I had to tell him how much I loved him in return.

"I love you. More than words can say." I wished we were human. I would cry from joy if we were human. I would dare to hope for everything that a human girl hopes for. A beautiful home, a husband that loved me and our children running around on the front yard playing, and then our grandchildren years after that. I wasn't expecting what happened next. Emmett had kissed me. His kiss was so loving, so gentle. It was everything Royce's kisses hadn't been. When Royce had kissed me, it was always for showing off. He would make a show of it, letting people know that they couldn't have me. At the time I hadn't minded. But after this, after Emmett's kiss, I wondered how I had ever tolerated Royce even so much as laying a hand on me. We didn't need to breath, so the kiss was endless. He moved his mouth over mine in such a way that my body felt like it was melting. My hands clung to his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer to me. He had wrapped his arms securely around my waist. He pulled me up to his height, lifting me a good nine inches off of the ground. Emmett licked my bottom lip gently with his tongue, asking me for permission to deepen the kiss. Without even thinking, I gave him permission. I opened my mouth, and let his tongue roam around as it pleased. His tongue tickled the roof of my mouth, my teeth and my tongue. I felt like air. Like any force would send me away if Emmett hadn't been holding me. I matched his tongue in our own little duel. He groaned every time our tongues met. His hands rubbed my back all over. He was so thorough. I loved the feeling. I loved every touch that he laid on my skin. I felt I fire build in me with every touch of his hands. Every moan that escaped me made him all the more eager.

He pushed my body up against a tree, a little roughly, but it felt good. I didn't want him to stop kissing me. I could kiss him in this forest for all eternity and never got tired of it. He gave me one last tender kiss before his mouth left mine. I whimpered at first from missing the warmth of his lips on mine. But then those lips were roaming my jaw. He got to my ear and bit down gently, but with enough force for it to pinch. He licked my ear and then breathed into my ear. I shuddered from pure pleasure.

"Rose." He was asking for my attention. But he had all of my attention. I could think of nothing but him and his lips and how wonderful they felt. "Rose." He said again. I had to force my response. It felt impossible to talk.

"Yes, Emmett."

"Are you sure this is what you want? No regrets, no second thoughts? If you don't want to do this or have any doubt in your mind, tell me now while I still have the will to stop." I looked into his eyes then. They were glazed over with passion. Love. No one had ever looked at me like that before. Plenty of men have looked at me with desire and passion in their eyes. Because they wanted me. They thought I was desirable. But Emmett, his look was different. He looked at me as if I was a prize. I blind man seeing light for the first time. He looked at me with nothing but love and pure desire in his eyes. How could I deny him. I loved him so much as well. I needed him. More then what I could explain or understand, and I wanted to show him that in the best way that a woman could show love for a man.

"No second thoughts nor any doubt. I love you Emmett. I want to show you the best way I can." He smiled at me then. Those dimples I loved so much showing on his handsome face. He gave me a chaste kiss and went back to my neck. He placed open mouthed kisses all over my neck. Sucking in random places. One of his hands had begun to trail up my thigh, lifting my dress as he went along. My hands clung to his hair like a life line. I wanted him all over me. But I had no idea how to do that. His hands continued to trail up my thighs until his hands reached my butt. He gave my ass a good squeeze before he brought his hands forward again, lifting my legs with them and wrapping my legs around his waist. Like my hands, they held on for dear life. His kisses continued. He kissed my neck, my jaw my mouth, my nose, everywhere that his lips could reach.

His hands found their way to my breasts and he began to massage them gently. He pinched each nipple delicately and lovingly while sucking on my bottom lip. My head was spinning. I couldn't think. Even with my vampire mind, I couldn't think. I could only feel Emmett's lips and hands. They felt so good, I hoped it would never stop. Then Emmett's hands made their way to the hem of my dress and began to pull it up and over my head. And I was at last bare to his eyes. He looked at me with admiring eyes. He pushed himself onto me, groaning deep within his throat in the process. Then I felt it. Covered as it was, I still felt it. He was hard. Harder than any part of his body. It startled me at first, but then it intrigued me. I had always known that men were different. I had learned that unpleasantly first hand. But this was different. I had never actually _seen_ Royce or any of his friends. I didn't want to. Now I had a chance to really know how different a man really was, and I knew I would find pleasure in learning.

His hands were on my breasts again. Rubbing and pinching ever so lovingly. He kissed me again, our tongues once again fighting for dominance. I took my hands out of his hair and let them trail down his shirt covered, muscled chest. He was so defined. So chiseled. I wanted to feel more of it. I began to unbutton his shirt at lightning speed, and it was off of him within a tenth of a second. I did to his chest what he did to mine. I trailed my hands all around, and when I found his nipples, I pinched them gently. He grunted in pleasure and I felt the original target of interest harden further. Then he lifted me up further so that his face was right next to my breast. Once he settled me against the tree, he took my left breast into his mouth and sucked greedily. It was unbelievable. I felt wetness in between my legs. I'd never felt such a sensation before and I immediately wanted to feel it again. I held onto his hair again, grasping at it desperately. He continued to lick, suck and bite my nipple, and then he moved his lips to my right breast, giving it the same delicious treatment that he had given my left. I couldn't speak. I could only feel his tongue. His wonderful tongue sucking on my breast. The wetness kept getting more and more. I felt like I needed something. I knew what that was. But I wasn't sure how to ask for it. I'd never been on for seduction. At best, I had been a tease in my human life. Then his mouth left my breasts and began to trail down my abdomen. He kissed every inch of my stomach, making little love nips here and there, sucking on a spot whenever I whimpered at the touch of his tongue. He kept going lower and lower. He circled my belly button with his tongue and kissed it lightly. But then he continued lower still. And then I realized where he was going. I suddenly felt so embarrassed. He was going to put his mouth _there_? It seemed so dirty. I couldn't imagine why that would be a good thing, that is until he got to his destination. His tongue licked the small nub in between my legs and my body went into spasms. It was too much, it felt too good. I was screaming now. I didn't know what else to do. I did the only thing that seemed appropriate. He giggled a little when he heard my response.

"Does that feel good Rosalie? Does it feel good when I lick you right here?" He licked the nub again and I shuttered. It felt good. Much better than good. Wonderful, spectacular, nothing seemed to match it. But I settled for generalizing.

"Yes" I moaned the words. It was the best response I could give him. The only comprehensive thing I could say. He giggled a little more while still teasing my nub. I felt tense, but it was wonderful. The tension just kept building higher and higher. I felt like I was being lifted from my own body. My body kept bucking involuntarily. I wanted more, so much more. I wanted whatever he could give me and then some. All I could do was moan and scream in pleasure. Then the tension got even stronger. Almost unbearably wonderful. I kept soaring higher and higher into the sky with only Emmett's strong arms holding me down. It continued to build until I couldn't take it anymore. My world shattered. It felt like something inside me was imploding. Like it was collapsing upon itself. And it was the most wonderful experience I'd ever had. I suddenly felt heavy, but then I was weightless again. I was breathing in and out trying to take myself back under control. Emmett kissed his way back up, sucking at any place on my body that he might have missed. When his lips came back to mine, I could taste something on him. I realized that it was me. I don't know what of me, but it was me. I felt his member again. Harder than ever. I wanted so badly to touch it. Emmett kept kissing me, making the tension build in my body again. I took my hands out of his hair and ran my hands down his body, admiring what I came across. Then I got to his pants. I touched the bulge that was showing so proudly, when I did he sucked in air and groaned. I continued to touch it, enjoying the sound of his grunts and groans of pleasure, not even minding that he was cursing while I was doing this. I felt the shape of it. It was long and simple, but somehow so very interesting. Emmett's mouth roamed all over my neck, ears and jaw. He kissed me with the same mind numbing passion everywhere he went. If vampires could get hickeys, I would have them all over me. I kept touching his member, not sure what else to do, but knowing there was more that I could do.

"Fuck Rosalie." Emmett groaned. He started rubbing his hard body against mine. My back rubbed against the tree, but it didn't hurt. This tree could have been a feather bed. I reached for the top of Emmett's pants and pulled on them. I didn't want to ruin them, but I wanted them off. They felt like they were in the way. Never taking his lips off of me, Emmett reached down between us and unzipped his pants, releasing himself from his confinement. It was smooth. Harder than the rest of his body. It startled me at first, but then I became more intrigued by it. Emmett's groans started turning into growls the more I rubbed and stroked him. Then I got an idea. I remembered what Emmett had done to me earlier. It had felt amazing and incredibly mind blowing. I began to wonder if I could maybe do the same for him.

Emmett hadn't taken his lips off mine in what seemed like forever. It pained me to take my lips from him now. But I was hoping that what I was about to do would be better. When I took my lips away from his, I began to lower myself down, forcing him to loosen his grip on me and give me a little more breathing room between him and the tree. He kissed my head as I went down. I kissed him everywhere I could while I lowered myself. He seemed to like this. I would hear contented groans every now and then as I went down. I kept my hand on his member, stroking and making him groan more. Then I finally got down to my destination. But when I got there, I became very nervous. I had never done this for anyone before. What if I did it wrong, or what if he didn't like it at all? He strung his fingers through my hair and cradled my head in his hand. He forced me to face him, his eyes so full of lust, that I thought I might explode.

"You don't have to do that Rose. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." He smiled at me sincerely. He wasn't being forceful. He didn't try to force my head from where it was. His grip was loose and comfortable. He was letting me decide. I loved him all the more for it. My nervousness went away as I looked into his eyes. I wanted to, I realized. I wanted to do everything that I could to please him, as he had done to me. I stroked his member again, before taking it into my mouth. I heard him growl. A hard sound that emanated deep from within his throat. He enjoyed what I was doing to him. This made me happy. I bobbed my head up and down along his length, experimenting, trying to see what he would like. His growls kept getting louder and louder. My tongue ran along his length as I sucked on him hard. His grip in my hair tightened when I did this. I never took him out of my mouth. He seemed to really like what I was doing to him. Up and down, sucking as hard as I could without injuring him whenever I got back to the tip. I rubbed the large sack below to have something to do with my hands. He seemed to like this too. My other hand covered the part of him that I couldn't fit into my mouth, massaging this part gently but firmly. He bucked occasionally, not meaning to hurt me. Not needing to breath made this stunt exceptionally easier. I was lost in what I was doing. He tasted wonderful, nothing like I had expected. I hadn't expected him to taste this good. I found myself wanting more, not knowing what more could possibly be. I heard Emmett give a loud roar into the air. Then something warm and sticky released into my mouth. I swallowed all of it, not knowing what else to do. His grip loosened a little but kept a tight hold on my hair. He pulled me up until I was facing him again. He pushed me back up against the tree with more force than before and smashed his lips back onto mine. Then I felt his still hard member enter my body. I couldn't help but whimper a little at the sensation. It felt so good, but so new at the same time. And then he began to move. He moved at a steady pace, making me feel out of this world yet again. It felt amazing, a sensation that was far too wonderful to describe. I couldn't hold back my soft moans of pleasure. But then suddenly, I felt like I wanted more.

"God Rose, you're so tight. And warm." That did it. The tingling between my legs became stronger still. I needed more. I didn't know what more there was, but I needed it.

"Emmett," his name came out in a struggled moan in what I could hardly believe was my voice. "Emmett, please. More. Give me more." I was whimpering while I was saying this. I needed him so much.

"Rosalie." He groaned my name, and then he increased his movements, became much faster. His member was going very deep inside me with great speed and great force. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I let myself feel this wonderful sensation. He growled and groaned repeatedly while all I could do was whimper and moan. After several minutes, he became impossibly faster, even for a vampire. Impossibly deeper. I was screaming now. This felt so amazing. He was hard inside me, moving so fast and so forcefully that I wondered how I didn't split in half from the shear depth of his penetration. I felt myself tightening again. That wonderful feeling from earlier on. But this time it was stronger, much tighter. I felt like I was soaring again. Emmett rested his face into my neck and bit down hard. This only added to the pleasure I was feeling.

"Fuck Rose. I'm so close…..so fucking close." His voice was forced. Heavy with passion. I knew I was close to my release. That unbelievable feeling wasn't too far away. All I could do was scream in response. I climbed higher and higher. Higher then I had before. I felt like I could reach the moon, and the only thing keeping me on earth was Emmett's strong arms. His growls became louder again. His pace became even faster. Before I knew it, my body released again. I reached the highest point in the universe, only to fall back down again, feeling so heavy, then instantly weightless again. His roar sounded throughout the forest. And when he roared, I felt the warm, sticky liquid release itself inside me.

When his roar quieted, he slumped his head back into my neck. He gave me chaste kisses near my ear, sending fresh shivers of pleasure down my body.

"Rosalie?" I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I felt so strong, but so weak at the same time. Heavy, but weightless. All I could do to acknowledge that I heard him was nod my head. "Did you mean what you said? About loving me?" This question took me by surprise. I was scared now. Was this not mutual for him after all? Was he only interested in my body, using 'I love you' as a way to get what he wanted? Then I decided, hoped, that I was over thinking his question, and just answered the truth with my weak, lusty voice.

"Every word Emmett." Then he smiled at me again. He looked so happy, and that made me feel happy. So happy I thought I could fly. "I love you, even after such a short time, I love you."

"You have no idea how happy I am, knowing that you love me too." We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Only savoring the love that we say there. His bright red eyes held so much truth, so much love. He gave me one last kiss, and then removed himself from me and readjusted his clothing quickly before putting my dress back on. All within the same half second.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"Can you explain a little more about this vampire thing on our way back to the house? I want to know as much about this life as I can." He smiled so lovingly and eagerly. It was his way, I realized, of saying that he was looking forward to our centuries to come. I smiled back.

"Sure, Emmett. Whatever you want to know." We walked the rest of the way back to the house a human pace, hand in hand. Awaiting the future that we were happy to be sharing with each other.


End file.
